turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
PPDC and Meta
Nagasaki to HK Waaaaait a minute. Didn't we say Nagasaki was a skeleton 'Dome except for attacks on the Breach? So why isn't Pitfall staged from there? Uuuummm. I'd say wreck Nagasaki but this PPDC /would be the type to stick them in an underconstruction 'Dome. H'okay. I will come up with something. I HAVE IT!!! As of, say, two attempts on the Breach, Nagasaki is the official KSci 'Dome where corpses are preserved and studied. Only KSci people are permitted there and people pretty much are confined to hazmat suits. As for why Newt is in Hong Kong and not there, still not sure. BRILLIANT! Newt & Hermann What reason can we have to drag Newt with them? (Hermann's easy, what with the emergence predictions and knowledge of the Breach structure.) The movie double event targets Hong Kong because they learn from Newt that's where all the Jaegers are and where Newt is. With more Jaegers, does Newt become prime target and wherever he is the Kaiju's destination? But that writes out Hannibal.... ARGH. As for why Newt is in Hong Kong and not there, still not sure. I offer three possible, non-mutually exclusive reasons for Newt being in Hong Kong: # The rest of K-Bio refuses to work with him. # Hermann refuses to work without him. # He was violating the safety protocols so often, but still doing such good work it was easier just to transfer his ass than keep disciplining him. KBio mutiny XD Yup! Mutiny, indeed. Why would Hermann refuse to work with him? (Even in the AN!'verse, they do not seem to be working in the same space willingly.) Good point about Newt and Hermann working in the same space. Maybe they're white noise generators for each other? Help the thinking processes? Or maybe it's just the mutiny that forces them together. XD Nagasaki kicks him out, and since spare rooms are hard to come by, he's shipped to Hong Kong 'cause it's the biggest and there's bound to be a cubicle /somewhere. And, for whatever reason, a spot opens up in the Hermann's division. Newt's first on the waiting list and gets stuck there. Accessibility Is this PPDC more accessible? Yes, this PPDC is more accessible since they're even more concerned about being perceived as the good guys than the one in the main!verse. Since it's a polygot universe, then, they'll have an 'interpreter needed' checkbox. Accessibility Features http://arstechnica.com/gadgets/2015/08/gallery-a-practical-low-tech-japan/ PPDC Property Birthday Present Is one Uniform restraining /both Jackson and Logan? I don't think that'd work. They're still Cadets, but yea, it wasn't supposed to be so much 'restraining' as 'this is where we want you to go' and reminding them that the PPDC is /letting them have this opportunity and that they are delivering them, PPDC property, to the Darling-Jones residence. Treating them like they're already tools, no longer people, that kinda thing. So Jackson wanted to close the door so he could close all that away. Gotcha. We need to play on that idea of soldiers as property, since it's an interesting one. Anti-Family Why /is the PPDC so anti-family? 'cause they're evil? Is the PPDC anti-family? There /is that bit in the novel about the Brass questioning Pentecost's judgment after her adopts Mako. But they let Herc raise Chuckles and turn him into a honest-to-god child soldier (per Herc's line in the film about raising Chuckles on his own). And I think the triplets were sub-eighteen and thus child soldiers, too. So, even before we started down this dark, dark path their record on families and children was preeeetty questionable. This AU still has Chuckles and Mako, so that weirdness carries over. We've gotten a look at a non-Ranger family already: Pietr's. PPDC couldn't care less about all the little blonde fluffles he has back at home. Pietr's fairly easy to replace as a mechanic. He quits, no biggie. No need to 'encourage' him to hang around. Logan and Jackson are difficult to replace. They need a Drift Compatible pair with the all the proper attributes to be Jaeger pilots in general and who can exploit the unique strengths of a /Vulcan. Out of their pool of folks meeting the first condition, there were none who met the second. And neither of these guys want the job (unlike Herc). The evil!PPDC needs a lever and a leash to get what it wants. And the best one they've got is Jackson's family. And it's easier to use them as such if Jackson's kept separated. He's dependent on his keepers to know what's going on and the PPDC doesn't have to pay to keep them on base or even to really /do anything to them. It's pretty win-win for them. Category:Meta Pages Category:PPDC (meta) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Darling-Jones family (mention) Category:Herc (mention) Category:Chuck (mention) Category:Wei triplets (mention) Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:PPDC gets what it wants Category:This PPDC gets what it wants Category:Pentecost (mention) Category:Mako (mention) Category:VS series (meta) Category:The 1st House Category:Uniforms (mention) Category:Suits (mention) Category:Pietr (mention) Category:Vos family (mention) Category:Team Vulcan Specter's minders Category:ANSK & Turtles contrasts Category:PPDC manipulating public opinion Category:PPDC procedures Category:Hong Kong Shatterdome Category:Nagasaki Shatterdome Category:Hannibal (mention) Category:Newt Category:Hermann Category:Kaiju (mention) Category:Operation Pitfall Category:Newt (meta) Category:Hermann (meta)